The present invention relates to a data input apparatus in which guidance for data to be inputted is displayed and various types of data can be inputted in accordance with the displayed guidance information.
As a terminal unit of a computer system, a data input apparatus has been proposed through which data concerning trade names of products, names of buyers, previous booking of hotel and tickets or the like are inputted. The data input apparatus usually incorporates a function to give the operator information as to the data to be inputted.
In order to allow various types of data to be inputted, there is required an input device such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,964, for example. In the case of the known input device, a plurality of key switches are provided in a matrix array and a book composed of plural types of data mats carrying special data and hinged together is disposed on the key switch array. By turning the data mats in such a manner that the pages of the book are turned over, different significances are given to the individual keys and at the same time different codes are produced. For example, when a certain page is turned over, the individual keys represent names of goods, while another page causes the individual keys to represent the names of customers. A data input apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,368 differs from that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,964 in that the data mats are changed over by pushing a corresponding push button. In this manner, the data input apparatus of the prior art allows the definitions imparted to the individual keys to be altered to various significances, whereby a great number of various data can be inputted.
However, for inputting a number of various data, the operator is required to manually change over the data mats and thereafter depress the keys, which is of course troublesome for the operator and provides an obstacle in attaining a high operation efficiency.